Sonny with a Brother
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: what happens when Chad meets Sonny for the first time when she starts So Random? Zac Efron is her brother? Her and Tawni are instant BFF's? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

CPOV:

Great. Just great. I have to go to Zac Efron's house for dinner. I mean I hate the guy. I also have more pressing issues. A) my hair is not laying right. B) The Random's got into my private bathroom and C) Apparently they are getting a new girl on their show Monday.

It was an excellent day. NOT!

My parents rang the doorbell and I stood on the step frowning and mumbling under my breathe. A lady opened the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Louise, Daniel. Hello Chad" She spoke in a friendly tone and opened the door wider so we could enter. When we stepped in we could smell the food cooking and maids were going about their business.

"Zac will be down in a minute" She said. Just as she said that Efron came running down the stairs running straight past us. We all looked confused until a girl about my age who looked beautiful came sprinting down the stairs after him.

"GET BACK HERE!" She screeched. We heard Efron laugh.

"ZAC HERE NOW!" His mother shouted. He walked back out with the mystery girl glaring daggers at him.

"Oh Hey, Louise, Daniel. Cooper" He said

"Now what have you done Zac?" His mum questioned.

"..." He mumbles so no-one could hear him.

"I'll tell you. A) He broke my $550 pair of straightner's. B) He hid my make-up. C) He was looking through my PHONE!" The mystery girl screeched.

"ZAC!" His father shouted walking in.

"HOW MANY TIMES!" Zac shrunk back.

"Anyway sorry about that. As you know this is Zac and I would like to introduce you to Sonny our daughter." Daniel said. I felt my jaw drop. I quickly picked it up of the floor and regained my composure.

"Well I'll be down in a minute. Zac you better stay out my room. Dad can I please get a lock?" Sonny said. Her dad laughed and shook his head she huffed and walked back up the stairs.

"SORRY SONNY!" Efron shouted all we heard in response was the slam of her bedroom door. We all laughed. The adults walked into the dining room leaving me and Efron glaring at each other.

"Efron!" I hissed.

"Pooper!" He shot back. We were getting into an argument about who was better when we heard Sonny return.

"OMG SHUT UP YOU TWO ARE LIKE 5 YEAR OLDS!" We stood shocked.

"Chad shut it. Just because you don't like Zac doesn't mean you have to be mean. You act like he's the last person you can stand. Zac grow up!" She said in a calmer voice.

"Trust I like him better than the Random's I hate them. There not even funny. Now they have a new girl coming to make it better but no-one can make that show better I bet she's worse than the rest." I was ranting ignoring the angry faces from the people in front of me.

"SHUT IT POOPER! JUST SO YOU KNOW THAT NEW GIRL IS ME! I START MONDAY!" She shrieked. My eyes went wide.

"oh um..." I stuttered.

"KIDS DINNER!" Their mum shouted. We all walked into the dinning room. I sat down next to Sonny who was next to Zac. Just as we had finished our dessert her phone went of. She quickly pulled it out and groaned in frustration.

"Him again?" Efron asked. She nodded.

"What's up?" I asked now curious.

"Nothing" Sonny snapped.

"OK!" I snapped back.

"FINE!"  
>"FINE!"<br>"GOOD!"  
>"GOOD!"<p>

"SO ARE WE GOOD THEN!"  
>"WE ARE SSOOO GOOD!"<p>

"What's he want now sonshine?" Efron asked.

"Usual!" She replied looking down at her food. He sighed.

"Sonny you need to do something that guy is stalking you!" He tried to reason.

"Hold on what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about pooper" She hissed

"Well now that you have said that I need to know." I replied. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"My ex doesn't get it's over he seems to think by stalking me then he will get back with me" She said. I nodded.

"oh"

"Time to go Chad." My mum said. I nodded and got up.

"Bye Sonny Efron. See you Monday Sonny" With that I got up and left.

I couldn't wait till Monday now...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

SPOV:

Today I star So Random and I'm so excited. I was wearing a Gucci limited edition purple summer dress with purple designer shoes. I locked the doors to my sports car and walked towards Marshalls office. When I got there he started showing me around. When we got to the Prop House I saw the rest of the cast already there.

"Hey guys. This is your new cast mate." Marshall said.

"Hey. I'm Sonny Munroe." I said with a slight wave.

"Hey welcome to So Random." Grady and Nico said.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"So Sonny. I see you are pretty. You have great fashion sense. Now last thing what kind of car do you have." Tawni asked.

I smirked and pointed to the window where my car sat. She looked at it and gasped.

"WOW!" She exclaimed. She then smiled and walked back to me.

"We are going to be so good friends" She said before going back to the mirror in front of her.

Just then Zora came out of no where.

"I have one simple question. What do you think of Mackenzie Falls?" She questioned. I scoffed.

"I think that programme is way to fake and dramatic." I replied. She smiled and high fived me. Just then the devil appeared in the way of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Random's. Sonny" He said smirking slightly.

"Pooper" I replied. My new cast looked between the 2 of us.

"How do you know each other?" Nico asked.

"He's sadly a friend of the family and came for dinner on Friday. So wish I wasn't there when it took place. Sadly I had to meet Pooper here." I replied. The Random's nodded and Chad glared.

He was about to say something when my phone rang signalling Zac. I groaned and pulled my phone out.

"SONNY!" HE shouted.

"First of OUCH! Second GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Third what now?" I said.

"How did you know I was in your room? Actually never mind. Anyway I wanted to see how my favourite sister's first day was going." He said.

"It's going great except for one small thing." I said

"What's up?" He questioned.

"Chad" I said. Chad still in the room glared at me.

"That explains a lot. Before I tell you what I was going to say tell Chad that I'm better than him." He said. I laughed.

"Hey Chad. Zac says he's better than you." I smirked. Chad scoffed.

"Anyway mum just told me that we are having dinner at the Coppers tonight" As soon as he said that I screamed.

"WHAT!"

"Calm down Sonny. I'm not happy about it either but we have to go" He replied.

"I'm Not going" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh yes you are. Mum's orders" he laughed.

"Oh be quiet." I said and hung up on him fuming. I ignored my confused looks from my cast and turned to Chad.

"Apparently we are having dinner at yours tonight" I said through gritted teeth. He smirked and walked away. I sat down on the sofa and then looked at my cast who started asking questions.

"Who was this Zac person?"

"What is happening tonight?"

"Do you want to go shopping later?"

"Ok first of Zac is my brother although we have different last names. My family is having dinner at Chad's house tonight. And I would love to shop Tawni but how about tomorrow instead?" O said everyone nodded.

"Hey Sonny. What's Zac's last name then?" Zora questioned.

"It's um... It's Efron..." I said. Their eyes went wide and their mouth's dropped.


End file.
